YuGiOh! The Legend of the Pure Hearts
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Basically Super Paper Mario crossover! The end of all worlds is coming closer, and all seems lost. However, when four children are prophized to save the world, we may have a chance...


_Hey all, MichaelDj54 Here for another story! For those of you who know Cyber Commander is, I'm sure you're familiar with his fix, Yu-gi-oh! The Thousand Year door, and if you don't know him…where the HELL have you been hiding?_

_My fic is like his in a few ways, the same basic game but with mine is Super Paper Mario for the Wii! For those who've played it, you should know a few people! For those who don't, you don't have to like the game to like the story!_

_But enough talk…_

_Let's get this party started!_

Deep in the confides of the zone, the zone which humans knew not about, a being laid in wait.

"Hm…" It mused, adjusting his top hat and staring into his crystal ball with it's monocle, chuckling darkly to itself. "Yes, all seems to be going quite order to plan."

"Sir." Said a soft voice from behind him. The being turned his head to see a young girl, almost in her 20's with pink hair a pair of professional looking glasses, hefting a clipboard. "We are about ready to strike."

"Excellent…" he grinned. "Excellent, Excellent, Excellent…"

"Sir!" Shouted another voice. Both the girl and the being cringed, hearing the very thick Scottish accent. The being did not step out of the shadows, for he had made his appearance known. "Are we just about ready teh strike?!"

"Yes..." Sighed the being tipping his hat. "We are almost complete the attack."

"Can't wait." Giggled another voice from the side of the room the Scottish one had come from. "These idiots won't know what hit them!"

"I know right?" A valley girl voice asked. "These, like, losers are gonna be bowing to your knees!"

"We will see." Said the being again, closing his eyes. "We shall indeed see, but for now." He turned back to his ball. "Let us watch what kind of…challenges await us.

----------------------------------------

Tony Trevata was not in the best of situations.

Currently his opponent had one of the most dangerous creatures around: Masked Beast Des Guardias. This hulking beast was crusty blood red and massive claws that were all about ripping apart someone. He however had 2,300 Life Points left, his opponent a tall man with long red hair and a red wife beater and baggy jeans.

Tony, on the other hand, had a Mother Grizzly with two facedowns and a defense card. With 1,200 Life Points left, not in the best situation. Tony had short black hair, somewhat curly and a baggy shirt and glasses.

"You think I care what you got now? Guardias! Attack his Mother Grizzly!"

With a bloodlust screech, the being jumped forward and slammed it's claws into the bear, shattering it into the wind.

"Hm…" Tony said. "In chain to that, I'll activate Grave of Enkindling." He announced, pointing to his facedown. "With it, I'm summoning a monster I discarded a while back: Hydrogeddon."

What appeared to be a dark muddy stegosaurus appeared before him, in defense mode.

"Fine!" Laughed the other one. "I'll summon my Masked Beast!"

A hideous centaur with a mask and a massive cane appeared before him.

"But you may as well give it up." He said. "I have two of the strongest monsters on the field, and you practically have nothing!"

"We'll see." He said, drawing. He looked at the card and shouted, "To start things off, I'll flip up my facedown, my Oxygeddon."

Another dinosaur appeared, this time a green pterodactyl made of swirling green skin (1,800/800).

"Next, I'll normal summon my second Hydrogeddon."

Yet another Stegosaurus appeared, hissing.

"Next, I'll play Bonding H20, giving up my three monsters…now, don't pop a blood vessel, one air molecule, and two hydrogen, we get water, in other words, the Water Dragon!"

With a loud roar, the two monsters began to spin together in a epiphany of energy, ending in a massive snake like dragon which was, as it was named, water (2,800/2,600).

"Ha!" The other opponent laughed. "You miscalculated, even my monster is stronger, you nerd!"

"Which is why I'm playing this." He said. "Scroll of Bewitchment! With this, I'm changing your Des Guardias into a fire type!"

With a loud whine, the monster erupted into flames and it growled in rage.

"You think that changes anything? He's still…gonna…"

The Water Dragon seemed to snarl in rage at the site of the fire beast, inhaled and blasted a massive turrent of water at it, hitting it in the chest. It moaned and fell to it's knees, dropping to 0 Attack!

"Now, you should know better to know what water does to fire. In Water Dragon's effect, any fire or Pyro monster on the field is lowered to 0 Attack!"

"Wha…"

"Attack his Des Guardias!" He shouted. "Water Wipeout!"

With another roar, the monster blasted a beam of water at the creature again. This time however, it roared and shattered, sending the other guy into 0 Life Points.

The audience around them erupted into cheers.

"We have a new champion!" The ref shouted. "Tony Trevata!"

Tony could only blush and wave.

---------------------------------------------------

"Water beasts…" Chuckled the being. "How fitting…"

"Psh, they don' have nothing on me deck!" Shouted the Scottish voice.

"Quiet Chunks." Commanded the young girl. "The master is trying to concentrate…"

The being waved its hand and a new image appeared on the screen…

----------------------------------------------------

Sarah Lang was, however in a much better situation.

Her side was pretty well made, with a tall reptilian creature, a Volcanic Slicer (1,800/1,000), a large tripod cannon, a Blaze Accelerator and a Solar Flare Dragon, all with 4,000 Life Points. She was tall, with a tight fitting skirt and a head of red hair.

Her opponent however wasn't doing so well.

He had short blonde hair with khaki pants and a hoodie, his field consisting of a Winged Kuriboh and a facedown, with two cards in his hand.

"Heh…let's finish things off shall we?" She asked with an innocent smirk. "I'm discarding my Volcanic Shell…and destroying your Winged Kuriboh!"

A snake like creature slid into the cannon, whirred to life and fired a round out. It hit the Winged Kuriboh and with a loud boom, exploded into pixels.

"And since I have no point in attacking this turn, Slicer, Deal 500 Damage!"

With a burst of energy, a fireball shot out and hit the duelist in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain and drop to his knees.

"And I'm ending my turn, meaning…"

The solar Flare Dragon roared and spat out a burst of lava at the duelist, making him twitch a little. He dropped lower to 300 Life Points.

Her Opponent drew and looked at it. "I play Pot of Greed."

The chuckling pot appeared before her, allowing two cards.

"Okay…then, I play The sanctuary in the Sky."

The area around them suddenly became heaven like, with a large sanctuary behind them, and small cherubs floating around them.

"Then…Warrior of Zera."

A warrior with green armor, a broad sword and horns atop his head appeared before him (1,600/1,600).

"Finally…I sacrifice him for one of my better ones, introducing Archlord Zerato!"

Being surrounded in a powerful aura, the warrior began to morph. In a few mere seconds, from a warrior came an angel, with massive wings, a large curved sword and a scarf around its neck. Its eyes were pool of power (2,900/2,500).

"And…" He said. "By discarding one Light monster, every monster on your field dies!"

The building behind him began to glow and a crescent moon shape shot out, hitting both of the monsters and causing them to shatter into pixels.

"Now, Attack her directly!"

With a grunt, Archlord Zerato shot forward, slashing at Sarah with his sword. She grunted and gritted her teeth, falling drastically to 1,100. She snarled and stood up, and in this light it looked her hair was ablaze.

"My draw!" She screamed. She looked at the lone three cards in her hand and smirked. "Okay! Time to take you down! To start things off…I'm playing the Shallow Grave! With this, we're both allowed to summon a Defense Monster from our graveyard!"

"Fine!" Shouted her opponent.

Defense Monsters appeared on both side of their field.

"Then, I'm sacrificing my Blaze Accelerator…to play Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

Glowing with an aura, the Blaze Accelerator morphed into a three barreled, stainless steel cannon.

"And…normally, I can destroy you right now, but if I ever get the chance, I try to play my best guy! By sacrificing my Accelerator, I can now summon….Volcanic Doomfire!"

The cannon before her exploded into pixels of lava and fire and the result was a gigantic, massive creature with fire fore a mane, a blue skull and skeleton showing with a shark like skull (3,000/1,800).

"I don't care!" Her opponent laughed. "You can't hurt me when I have Fairies and my sanctuary is on the field!"

"I know, so let's try this." Sarah shrugged. "Attack his Archlord Anyway!"

With a roar, the monster opened its maw and shot out a burst of lava out, hitting the Archlord and exploding into millions of pixels.

Suddenly, his facedown vanished, and his Life Points fell to 0!

"What!? How!"

"Doomfire silly!" Sarah giggled. "When he destroys a Monster, all your monsters bite the big one, and any one that dies because of that effect, you lose 500 Life Points!"

The arena was completely blown with applause.

"Let's give it up for…Sarah Lang!"

Sarah laughed and pumped her fists into the air.

-------------------------------------------------

"Fire." The valley girl voice said. "That is like, so last season."

"Yes…powerful though." The being said, stroking his chin. "Could prove…problems."

"Well, who's next?"

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay folks, Gerald's looking in the face of danger right now!"

And this was of course true. Gerald Hapsac was a tall boy with black hair that reached his shoulders and an AC/DC shirt, with jeans and a necklace. His field merely consisted of a defense card and a facedown card.

His opponent, a blonde with a Vampire Genesis, two facedown and about 2,000 Life Points left.

"You're going down punk!" he shouted. "Genesis! Attack his Defense!"

Turning into a dark smoke, the creature lunged forward and shrouded the Giant Rat he had. It shrieked and exploded.

"Thanks." He said. "For destroying him, I'm allowed to summon an earth Monster from my deck to the field, such as…" He searched his deck. "Criosphinx."

What appeared to be a centaur with the head of a goat, the body of a horse a rocky body appeared (1,200/2,400).

"Fine." He snarled. "I'll end my turn…"

Gerald drew his card and looked at it. "Hm…I play Heavy Storm to start things off."

The massive wind blasted around them, blowing apart his facedown Dark Mirror Force and Tutan mask.

"Then, I'm going to sacrifice my sphinx…and summon Exxod, master of the Guard."

The centaur exploded into pixels and in its place was the massive Guardian of stone, the stone version of Exodia himself (0/4,000).

"Then, I'm setting one card down and one defense card down. I'm now ending my turn."

His opponent drew….

"Activate Threatening Roar." He said, pointing to his facedown. "Canceling your battle phase this turn."

A hideous monster appeared behind him and roared, sending the Vampire Genesis into a panic of horror.

"Fine." He said. "I'll discard Fushioh Richie to bring back my Ryu Kokki."

What appeared to be a massive ogre, made of bones, skulls and a large orb in the middle of it's chest appeared (2,400/2,000).

_I got plenty of Zombies here and Gift of the Martyr…I can destroy his Exxod and hit him next time…_

Gerald drew a card and grinned. "Now it ends…" he pointed to his facedown. "I first flip up my monster, Great Spirit."

With an ominous wind, a creature with the lower body of a spirit and a tiki mask appeared, chanting something.

"Not only did I flip him and cause you 1,000 Damage…"

Exxod's eyes burst into fire as he fired a beam of light, hitting his Opponent and knocking him down to 1,000.

"but now my Exxod's attack and defense is switched!"

Exxod groaned as his attack skyrocketed to 4,000!

"Now, I'll switch him to Attack…and finish you off by attacking Genesis!"

With a massive grunt, the monster hurled his fist forward, slamming it into the Zombie. He screamed and exploded into smoke.

His opponent gawked at this and fell to his knee.

"Gerald Hapsac everyone!"

Yet another thunderous applause…

--------------------------------------------------------

"And rock beasts!" Shouted the woman who had addressed the Being. "Will this never end…?"

"Calm Natasha…" He grinned. "One more to go…then the real plan can truly begin!" He waved his hand over the ball…

----------------------------------------------------

"Okay punk!" Shouted the duelist's opponent, throwing a card down. "I'll set this card down and call it a turn!"

Adrian Molano drew his card and grinned, his field consisting of his best monsters….

The Elemental Hero's!

Adrian was normal for his size, with a Mohawk of black hair and a pair of shades and pretty well built, a large necklace and a

"Okay buddy!" he shouted, drawing his card. "Let's see how you like this! I first play Skyscraper!"

Everyone held onto their seats as the area around them blasted into a downtown metropolitan.

"Then, I'm gonna play Graceful Charity, drawing three, then discarding two!"

The angel appeared from the top of a building and handed him three cards, discarding two right afterwards.

"Then, I play Miracle Fusion! Fusing together my newly discarded Avian and Burstinatrix…"

The Hero of wind and the hero of Fire appeared before him and were sucked into the portal with the massive H in it…

And the mighty hero of Fire, the powerful Flame Wingman appeared (2,100/1,200)!

"Ha!" His opponent laughed. "That's got NOTHING with my Gate Guardian!"

As true as this may be, the powerful Hero looked up at the massive, powerhouse of a monster. One with three components of a monster and 3,750 Attack Points to boot.

"I know." Adrian grinned. "And that's why I'm doing this! Polymerization! Fusing my Sparkman and Flame Wingman, I will create…"

The hero of light and the Spell appeared. Together, the two heroes' were sucked into the portal and out came the shining Radiance of a creature, known as the Shining Flare Wingman.

And guess what? I have four elemental Heroes in my Graveyard!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman, Sparkman, Flame Wingman and Bladedge appeared before the hero, getting sucked into him and rising to 3,700.

"Psh…loser! My Gate guardian's still got more attack!" he shouted.

"See the scenery around us? Skyscraper? Even if it's only 50 Attack points, it's still higher!"

The boy paled…

"Attack his Gate Guardian!"

The Hero leaped into the air with grace…suddenly, it was shrouded in light, rising higher to 4,700 and dive bombed the beast. It roared in agony as it erupted into light particles, and the opponent fell to 0 Life Points…

"Adrian Molano!"

He only chuckled sheepishly as the crowd chanted his name…

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh…the pieces are all coming together…"

"Sir…" Asked the Scottish voice, know known as…Chunks. "How exactly are these kids supposed to help?"

"They're not." He said simply.

"Then…why—" he gasped as it something was choking him.

"Chunks…you dare question your lord…?" The being snarled.

"Ack…no me lord…forgive meh, for I am a fool."

"Darn right he is." Chuckled the goofy voice from before.

"EY!" Shouted Chunks again. "How about I come over there and swing you around you no good haggis wearing loony!"

"Oh! A challenge!"

"ENOUGH!" Screamed the lord, as the area around them began to shake and rumble. There was a dead silence around them all. "Look, I don't care what you do, and I don't care how you do it. All that matters is…" He said, pointing to the crystal ball. "…you destroy those children…"

The other four chuckled, while the being itself had a chuckle all it's own…

"Bleh, heh, heh, heh, heh, Bleck!"

------------------------------------------------

Well, a little introduction goes a long way! Next chapter, our hero's meet, and who are the strange beings? And what is they're plan? Find out next time in "The Beginning of the End!"


End file.
